Everything Changes
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: Previously One Night  Title is changed . It took Lucas Scott 5 years to realize that Brooke Davis was the girl for him but now is he too late? After a steamy night together Brooke holds a secret that is going to change their lives forever. BL,NH,Peyton/?
1. Dance With The Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill of the song. Breaking Benjamin owns the song and unfortunately Mark Schwahn owns One Tree Hill.

* * *

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**_

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right**_

**_-----_**

The sound of stiletto's clicking against the hardwood floor echoed throughout the empty store as Brooke Davis switched the light off and pushed the door open. She gave herself a satisfied smile as she locked the door, closing it behind herself. This store was her life now, she had built this entire fashion empire in only 5 years and now at 23 she was a millionaire. But the question that haunted Brooke was if she was truly happy with her life or not.

Of course she had everything a girl could dream for and then some but something was missing in her life. Sure she had an extravagant life filled with parties, boys practically throwing themselves at her, money, fame, a beautiful house and the best friends she could ever ask for but something was still missing. The thing that was missing in her life was love. 7 years ago she gave her heart away to a boy named Lucas Scott and quite honestly she never got it back. But he was getting married tomorrow. He was going to marry her best friend Peyton Sawyer, the one girl that she could never compare to. Her whole relationship with Lucas was filled with insecurities about Peyton. She was just waiting for Lucas to realize the flaws that hid behind her perfect exterior and then jump into the arms of Peyton Sawyer.

It had been 7 years since she had said "I love you" to anyone. Julian Baker was a man she could've loved but eventually the protective walls she had built around her heart and refused to let down drove him away from her. She was beginning to think that maybe she was destined to be alone. Maybe that was fate's plan for her. Besides she didn't even believe in love anymore. In her eyes love was for the weak. Love was for those who couldn't face the thought of ending up alone but she would MUCH rather be alone than stuck living a lie with someone she didn't actually love. She had her parent's horribly failed marriage to thank for that.

* * *

Sometimes Lucas Scott wishes that he could go back in time and chose a different path. He wishes that he could've found the right words the day Brooke Davis walked out on him. He wishes that he could've fought for her instead of mumbling the measly "I'm sorry" and maybe his life would've turned out differently. Maybe he wouldn't be sitting here, the night before his wedding to Peyton Sawyer, thinking about his first love and regretting letting go of her. He had to see Brooke tonight. He had to tell her how he felt before he made the biggest mistake of his life. He needed to know if she still felt the same way, if there was any hope left for the two of them.

* * *

_**I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrongSay goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight**_

**_------_**

Brooke Davis was getting ready to curl up under her covers with a glass of wine and watch some TV to get tomorrow off her mind when she heard a knock at the door. Who the fuck would be coming over here at 10:00 at night?

Annoyed, she whips the front door open, revealing none other than Lucas Scott himself.

He offers her a small smile, "Hey Brooke."

"Lucas you're getting married tomorrow what the hell are you doing over here at ten o'clock at night?" she questions letting the blonde inside.

"It's you," he whispers, staring intently into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"What about me?" she asks confused.

"It's you that I want standing next to me when all of my dreams come true."

Brooke sighs heavily. "Lucas you are getting married to Peyton tomorrow. You can't come over here and say stuff like that to me. It isn't fair. You made your choice a long time ago and you chose Peyton."

"I didn't want to choose Peyton. She was always the safe choice. I think I always like the idea of Peyton more than I actually like being with her."

"Lucas did you even love me?" Brooke questions, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Why would you even ask me that? Of course I loved you. I still do."

"I don't know it just seems like you never loved me that's all," she answers, a hint of sadness in her voice and he knows that there is something she isn't telling him.

"Like I never loved you Brooke? You were my first fucking love. I know that I screwed it all up but if I had the chance to do it all over again I would've never fooled around with Peyton," he replies frantically, searching for some kind of forgiveness in her eyes.

"If that's true then you would've called me to go to Vegas with you instead of Peyton," she answers coldly.

Lucas sighs. This is the moment of truth. "I did call you Brooke but you never answered. I took that as a sign that fate didn't want us to be together."

"Besides I knew that you wouldn't come anyways because you would never do that to Peyton. You always put yourself first and betraying Peyton would never even cross your mind," he whispers in an angst ridden voice.

"I would've came Lucas but now it's too late."

Lucas looks down in defeat. The one chance he had at reuniting with his pretty girl and he screws it up.

"Brooke you taught me so much about love and about life and I will always be thankful for that. I am so blessed to have had you in my life. Without you I would be a mere shell of the man I am today. You taught me how to be strong and how to truly give my heart to someone. I want you to know that I will never forget the lessons you taught me and the love that you gave me. It doesn't matter what you think because I know that nobody will ever compare to you and I am sick of trying to replace you because it's not possible."

"Lucas…" Brooke starts but he cuts her off.

"My love for Peyton is meaningless. It lacks the passion and desire that I had with you. Sure Peyton and I have a great emotional connection but you and I were so different. With you it was always a surprise and I had never felt so alive in my entire life. You opened up this whole other side of me, a side I didn't even know I had. We had some really good times and we also had some really bad times but those hard times only made us stronger. It doesn't matter how hard Peyton tries but she will never be able to fill that void in my heart where you used to be. Because she simply isn't you."

Now on the verge of tears, Brooke looks at Lucas in surprise. "That was such a long time ago Luke. The passion, that spark we felt it isn't there anymore."

"How do you know that Brooke? The memory of your first love never fades away and I know that everything we once had is still there. We just need to find it," he smiles.

"We can't. I'm sorry," she mumbles, tears falling from her eyes at lightning speed. Lucas Scott was the one boy she would've lost it all for but it didn't matter how much she still loved him. She could never give her heart to him again.

Lucas looks at her with pleading eyes and she sighs.

"I loved you so much Lucas but it never felt like you loved me. I never felt like I was enough, that I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough for you Lucas," she whispers painfully, tearing her eyes away from his gaze.

Lucas grabs her chin and pulls it towards him. "Look at me Brooke," he commands. "Don't you ever think for a second that you were not enough. You are the most beautiful, kindhearted, talented, intelligent woman I have ever met. Your true beauty shines from the inside out."

She gives him a timid smile. "You changed my life Lucas. I never thanked you for that. Without you I would not be the talented, intelligent woman I am today. I would probably still be a hard partying slut," she admits quietly.

"You were never a slut Brooke. You had just never experienced love. You didn't know what it was like to love someone…"

"Until you came around," she finishes for him.

* * *

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mineI believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrongSay goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight**_

He nods his head slowly and takes a step towards her. He cradles her perfect face in his hands and stares into those beautiful hazel eyes, filled with sultry tears. He leans forward and soon his lips crash onto hers.

Strangely, she doesn't pull back. She doesn't resist, she just lets him have it. Running his hands through her soft brunette tresses, he pushes her back against the wall. She hits it so hard a picture frame comes crashing down. He wants her, he needs her. He breathes in her familiar intoxicating scent and comes to the conclusion that Brooke Davis is an addiction. One that he would rather not give up.

Brooke's legs wrap around his waist as their tongues dance. Lucas moves his lips down towards her neck and sucks hard. He still remembers her weakness. A moan elicits from her perfect cherry red lips and soon he reaches for her top, fighting to get it off.

Suddenly reality hits her. This isn't a dream. He is getting married to Peyton Sawyer tomorrow. There is no way in hell the two ex-lovers should be doing this. It is so wrong. Slowly she pulls away.

Lucas looks at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Brooke," he whispers out of breath.

"No Lucas. We can't do this. No matter how badly I want to, we both know it's wrong and we are both going to regret it tomorrow."

'I don't regret anything between the two of us. I need you Brooke."

"I can't be with you," she whispers.

He looks at her with anguished blue eyes and he shakes his head. "Why not? I love you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"How about just one night then? I need to feel you one last time, I need to hold you, and love you for just one last time," he pleads pinning her against the wall.

She slowly nods her head. "Just one night."

For just one night she will give him her everything. Her body, her mind, her heart, and her soul. She figures if Peyton gets him for the rest of her life, the least she could get him for is one night.

* * *

_**Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Goodbye...**_

* * *

AN: There will be a second part to this of the actual wedding day to Peyton. It probably won't be updated for a while as I am working on my other story and another one shot in the meantime. Anyways, let me know what you think. Love it or hate it?


	2. Nothing Lasts Forever

_**It is so easy to see  
Dysfunction between you and me  
We must free up these tired souls  
Before the sadness kills us both**_

_**I tried and tried to let you know  
I love you but I'm letting go  
It may not last but I don't know  
Just don't know**_

Today was the day. It was the day that Peyton Sawyer was going to become Peyton Scott. It was supposed to perfect. Both she and Lucas had been dreaming of this day since they were merely teenagers. Peyton smiled pulling herself out of bed. She and Lucas had agreed to not spend the night to together so they didn't curse their wedding. She had just assumed he was at Nathan and Haley's or Mouth and Skill's. Peyton decided she needed to go see Brooke. This was the most important day of her life and she needed her best friend.

* * *

Sunlight hit her face, blinding her vision as she blocked her eyes with her hand in attempt to see.

She smiled contently, stretching her arms out and she let out a scream as her hand hit the person next to her. She rolled onto her side and found herself staring at her ex-boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Holy fuck she thought. Then last night came flooding back to her, and today was his wedding to her best friend. She mentally slapped herself for sleeping with Lucas.

"Brooke!" a voice yelled echoing throughout her house and drifting up the stairs. She instantly recognized the voice. It belonged to Peyton Sawyer.

"Lucas," she yelled, nudging him.

"Must sleep," he groaned back rolling over on his side.

"Lucas!" she yelled again, hitting him this time.

He jolted awake and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What the hell Brooke?"

"Peyton's here," she growled.

Lucas looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh shit."

"Yeah so you'd better get going."

"Fine we can talk about us later," he smiled, leaning in and giving her a kiss. "I might be marrying Peyton today but just know that I'll be thinking of you," he winked.

Brooke gave him a disgusted look. "Last night was great and all but it was just an innocent night between two ex-lovers. It is never going to happen again."

"I thought you said you loved me," he argued.

"I do and that is why I'm letting you go. I want you to go marry Peyton because she is who you are truly meant to be with. And if it doesn't work out then just remember that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end," she answered with a smile before shoving herself out the door, bath robe in hand.

She met Peyton at the top of the stairs and offered her a small smile. "Good morning bride to be."

"Good morning my maid of honor," Peyton smiled following Brooke down the stairs. Brooke put on a pot of coffee while Peyton rambled on and on about her and Lucas starting their lives together. "And we're going to have a bunch of kids and live in a huge mansion. And they are all going to be cute little brooders."

Lucas walked behind Peyton, who was seated at the kitchen table and snuck towards the backdoor. He made a fake gagging sound at Peyton's "wish" and mouthed "I love you" to Brooke before silently slipping out the door. Brooke giggled at this and Peyton looked at her questioningly.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Brooke smiled. "So what time should I be at the church by?"

"Well the wedding starts at two so probably like one."

Brooke nodded. "Sure, I have to go take a shower and get ready," she stated, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was already eleven thirty.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'll meet you at the church. And wish me luck."

"Good luck," Brooke smiled with such fakeness because it should be her marrying Lucas not Peyton.

* * *

_**If you don't know  
Then you can't care  
And you show up  
But you're not there  
But I'm waiting  
And you want to  
Still afraid that I will desert you**_

_**Every day  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way**_

"I can't believe I'm going to be Peyton Scott," Peyton giggled excitedly.

"I know it's going to be great!" Brooke squealed back, trying to be enthusiastic. Who knew she was such a great actress.

"You love him don't you?" Brooke asked after a moment of silence.

Peyton looked at her as if she were on crack. "Of course I love him. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't."

Well he's marrying you and he doesn't love you. Brooke forced a smile. "I was just checking that's all. I just want you to be one hundred percent sure of this. We don't need a repeat of the Lindsay wedding."

Peyton scoffed. "Well I don't have any competition seeing as I was the competition last time."

Brooke had to stifle her laughter. That's what you think, she thought.

"Did you ever picture yourself marrying Lucas?" Peyton asked suddenly and Brooke was taken aback by the abruptness of Peyton's question.

"Where did that come from?"

Peyton shrugged. "I just wondered that's all."

"I did but that was a very long time ago. We were still in high school and I thought we'd be together forever until he cheated on me."

Her comment cut like a knife. "I'm sorry," Peyton mumbled.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pried open old wounds. I don't know what I was thinking," Brooke faked a smile, waving her off with her hand.

"It's not just that. We also grew distant. We stopped having meaningful conversations and that drove us apart. I felt like we were drifting away from each other so I let him go. I decided that it would be better if we split ways because we were only becoming more miserable. Nothing lasts forever right?" she added, her laugh bitter and cold.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know it's hard because you haven't been able to find love but I promise you that you will find someone," Peyton encouraged her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Brooke shook it off. "I think I already have."

Peyton stared at her. "What?"

"Never mind, I have to go we will discuss it later. Bye P. Sawyer soon to be Scott," she smile sadly, exiting the room before Peyton could object.

* * *

_**A bed that's warm with memories  
Can heal us temporarily  
The misbehaving only makes  
The ditch between us so damn deep**_

_**Built a wall around my heart  
I'll never let it fall apart  
But strangely I wish secretly  
It would fall down while I'm asleep**_

Lucas heard a faint knock on the door and yelled out, "it's open. Come on in."

The doorknob turned and Lucas whipped his body around to see Brooke.

"Hey," he smiled, making his way towards her and wrapping his arms around her. "I really don't want to do this."

"I know you don't but you have to. And if it doesn't work out then I'll be here," she smiled, pulling herself out of his embrace.

"We need to talk about last night," he stated seriously, glancing into her hazel eyes. They looked sad and he wanted to take the pain away.

She nodded. "That's why I came."

"I meant every word that I said."

"I know you did but you can't change your mind. Not at a time like this. That's why I need you to marry Peyton and see how it plays out."

"She's not you and she never will be. I can't get you out of my head Brooke. Last night I truly realized how much I missed you. It brought back so many memories for me and I can't stop thinking about you," he admitted. "I know it's wrong but it's just how I feel."

"I know but you love Peyton too and maybe you just need to marry her to realize that."

He shook his head. "I don't think so Brooke. I never loved her like I loved you. It should be you I'm marrying today."

"Did you ever imagine yourself marrying me? I mean when we were younger?" she questioned suddenly and he looked surprised.

"Yes. Of course I did. I thought we'd be together forever. Can I tell you a secret and you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

She nodded. "I won't say a word."

"I was going to propose to you on graduation day. I had it all planned out, hoping we'd make it that far. I was going to use the ring Keith gave my mom. I still have it actually."

Brooke was at a loss for words. "Why didn't you give it to Peyton?" she finally asked.

"Because she's not you and I couldn't give her your ring. My mom told me to give that ring to the person I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That ring was meant for you and giving it to Peyton would be a lie," he answered honestly.

When she didn't say anything he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was chaste and passionate and he poured his heart and soul into it. She felt his tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly granted him. After what seemed like an eternity reality sunk in and Brooke pulled away. "I can't do this Lucas. You know that."

"Brooke…"

"No Lucas. You keep doing things like this but it's driving a wedge between us. We were such good friends and now you're ruining it. I wish I could let my walls fall down but I can't. I can't let you in again. I'm sorry. You're going to marry Peyton and pretend that none of this happened," she whispered. "Goodbye Lucas." And just like that she vanished out the door. "FUCK!" Lucas cursed, kicking at the air. Why did he always have to let her go?

* * *

_**If you don't know  
Then you can't care  
And you show up  
But you're not there  
But I'm waiting  
And you want to  
Still afraid that I will desert you, babe**_

_**Everyday  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way**_

Lucas waited patiently at the altar and soon the music started playing and Peyton emerged from the back of the church. Everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked, in the dress Brooke had made for her. But Lucas's eyes weren't focused on her, unlike everyone else in the room. They were focused on her maid of honor, who looked absolutely breathtaking in her red bridesmaid dress. Red really was her color. She caught Lucas looking at her and sent him a glare. He quickly turned back to Peyton, who was making her way down the aisle with Larry at her side. He offered her a small smile but every so often he found his gaze trailing back to Brooke.

Lucas found himself thinking about Brooke and the many memories they had shared together as the minister spoke. Finally he heard the words, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer do you take Lucas Eugene Scott, he cringed at the middle name, to be your lawfully wedded husband. Peyton erupted into a huge smile, tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded her head and said "I do". She slipped the ring onto his finger and the minister turned to him. "Lucas Eugene Scott do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

All eyes were on him but his eyes were on Brooke, who was looking at the floor. Finally she looked up at him, shot him a glare and mouthed the words "say I do" before looking back at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I can't," he mumbled, and the minutes those words escaped his lips the audience erupted into a series of gasps.

Brooke's head shot ups and tears fell from her eyes at the speed of a bullet.

He turned back to Peyton and noticed the look in her eyes. She was breaking. "Wha...what?" she stammered, glancing into his blue eyes, her green ones full of tears and hate at the same time. "Why?"

He gulped, "Because I'm in love with someone else."

The crowd erupted into another series of gasps and Peyton glared at him, "In love with someone else? Care to elaborate?" Brooke sent him a look that said don't you dare say it.

"Brooke," he mumbled.

"What about Brooke?" she asked annoyed.

"It's Brooke. She's the one," Lucas whispered quietly but loud enough that everyone could hear.

"How could you embarrass me like this Lucas? Why didn't you say something I don't know before you decided to marry me?" Peyton yelled clearly outraged.

"Peyton…I"

"Save it!" she yelled running off.

"I can't believe you," Brooke hissed, also running off.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled rushing after her but she was already out of sight.

* * *

_**Though we have not hit the ground  
It doesn't mean we're not still falling  
Oh I want so bad to pick you up  
But you're still too reluctant to accept my help  
What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame  
But until then the fact remains**_

_**Everyday  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes you so hard to stay  
Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way**_

When he got outside, Lucas found Brooke slumped against the building, her head in her hands, uncontrollable sobs shaking her body in a violent tremor. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, pooling in her hands and her hair stuck to her face, where the tears had left wet spots on her cheeks.

"Brooke," he whispered softly, sitting himself next to her on the ground and wrapping his arms around her petit frame.

"How could you do this Lucas? How could you do this to Peyton and to me? You probably just ruined my friendship with Peyton and on top of that made us both look like idiots!"

"I'm sorry Brooke but I couldn't lie to Peyton. It's not right. How would you like it if the situation was reciprocated and it was Peyton that I loved but you that I was marrying? Would you want me to marry you and lie to you or tell you the truth?"

"Of course I'd want you to tell me the truth."

"Well then there you have it so you can't blame me for that."

"It's not that Lucas, it's how you did it. You just embarrassed both Peyton and I in front of a bunch of people and you just ruined my friendship with my best friend."

"I'm sorry Brooke," he mumbled quietly.

She nodded. "I have to go Lucas. I'll always love you but nothing lasts forever so I'm letting you go. I'm going back to New York for a little while to get my mind off things and have a fresh start. I hope you work things out with Peyton."

She got up and left. Lucas couldn't watch her walk away, not again.

"Brooke!" he called after her but she just turned around and glared at him. "Don't you dare think about coming after me. It'll just make me hate you even more."

As he watched her disappear he sunk back down. Why was watching her walk out of his life such a familiar feeling?

* * *

**AN: YAY! I finally decided to update this story. Honestly, I sort of forgot about it but here it is! I decided to add another part to it so don't worry it's not over yet there's another chapter to go! Song is "Nothing Lasts Forever" by Maroon 5. Hope you like it and please review!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

I've decided to consider making this a full length story instead of a 3 parter. I've got a few ideas about how I want it to play out. Just leave me a review and let me know whether you think I should just keep it a 3 parter or make an actual story out of it!


	4. Pieces

_**This place is so empty,  
My thoughts are so tempting,  
I don't know how it got so bad.  
Sometimes it's so crazy,  
that nothing can save me,  
But it's the only thing that I have.**_

_**If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.**_

* * *

She was leaving. In less than an hour Brooke Davis would be boarding a plane to New York in attempt to heal her broken heart, leaving Lucas Scott behind to pick up the pieces.

The creaking sound of a door opening broke Lucas from his train of thought and a small smile crept across his face as he whipped his head around, hoping to see Brooke. It had to be her coming back to him, saying she was sorry and that she wanted to give them another shot. The smile instantly fell from his face as he turned around to be met with the face of the one person he least expected to see, Peyton Sawyer.

"Expecting someone else? Like I don't know maybe Brooke?" she smirked coldly as she closed the door behind herself, giving it a little slam. When Lucas didn't say anything she simply grinned at him, "and point one goes to Peyton."

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked harshly, glaring at the blonde that stood before him.

"I just thought I'd drop by," she shrugged her shoulders casually.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously Peyt, what do you want?"

"I came to talk to you Lucas. I mean I deserve some answers don't I? Yesterday you left me at the altar, declaring that you were in love with my best fucking friend, and now you don't expect me to ask you what the hell is going on. Get real Lucas."

"Peyton…it's complicated," Lucas groaned.

Peyton shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. "Complicated? I don't think so Lucas. You'd better start explaining to me right now."

It was true. Peyton did deserve some answers, some sort of closure he supposed. He at least owed it to her to tell her the truth. "Okay, I guess I can give you that. Now where to start?" he questioned, clasping his hands together. "I don't exactly know how it happened but it did. The night before our wedding day I was thinking about Brooke. I couldn't help myself and so I decided that I needed to see her before I made a big mistake. I reflected back on everything and I realized that it was Brooke I wanted standing next to me when all of my dreams came true. I went to see her and we got into an argument that eventually escalated into more and then we sort of ended up in bed together."

The minute that last part came out of Lucas's mouth he could see the pain and anger coursing through Peyton's eyes. "You did what?" she screamed, clearly having a hard time deciphering what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry Peyton but I'm not going to lie to you okay. I never meant to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter Lucas. It all hurts just the same!" she yelled, fighting back the tears that had pooled up in the corners of her miserable green eyes. "I can't believe you slept with that whore Lucas. You fucking ruined everything."

"That's not fair Peyton. That's not fair and you know it. You have no right to call Brooke a whore, not after all the shit you pulled in the past. You can't blame Brooke for this Peyton, she tried to fight it and eventually she caved. After it all happened I talked to her and tried to convince her that I wanted to throw it all away just to be with her and she said no. She told me that it didn't matter how much she loved me back but I needed to marry you because she wanted you to be happy. You can be mad at me all you fucking want but do not blame Brooke for this. After you stormed away, I chased after Brooke and I told her that I couldn't marry you because it would all be one big fucking lie and you should've seen the look on her face Peyton. She was so upset because it was all my fault that I had ruined your friendship with her. She never wanted to hurt you Peyton and don't put the blame on her because you know exactly what it's like to be in her position."

Peyton sighed. "You really love her don't you?"

Lucas nodded. "So much that it hurts."

"Well then what are you still doing here you fucking idiot?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas questioned, confused by Peyton's sudden change in behavior.

"You need to go tell her how you feel before she gets on that plane."

"Peyton I can't do that! She told me that she would hate me even more if I chased after her!" Lucas fired back.

Peyton shook her head and gave him an amused smile. "You really are an idiot when it comes to love Lucas. She wants you to chase after her and she wants you to fight for her. Brooke plays very hard to get and puts up those unbreakable walls because she is afraid of getting hurt. She wants you to break them down. She really doesn't want you to give up on her. If you don't follow after her, she's going to think that you don't care about her Lucas."

"What about you Peyton? Why are you encouraging this?"

Peyton let out a long and heavy sigh. "Look Lucas I love you, I really do but sometimes you have to let the things you love go. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you fell for Brooke again and I was only kidding myself. I saw how close the two of you were getting and I wanted to believe that nothing would happen, even though deep down I knew that eventually you'd go running back to her. I've always known that you've been in love with Brooke Davis and never stopped, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I really am and it pains me that I had to hurt you in the process. I really wished I would've realized that I loved Brooke sooner and spared both of us this mess."

"It's okay Luke. It really is. Go be with Brooke. Her plane leaves in 15 minutes and if you don't go there, you'll always be left with the what if," Peyton smiled weakly, while practically shoving him out the door.

"Thank you Peyton," he whispered, pulling his blonde ex in for a hug. "This means so much to me. I hope we can still be friends."

Peyton gave him a tight smile and nodded. "Of course we can still be friends. It might take some time but eventually we will be good friends again. I know it. Now go. That plane isn't going to wait around forever and the girl you love is about to get away."

Lucas nodded and slipped out the door, making a mad dash for his car.

As soon as Lucas's car faded from her line of view, the tears started to pour. She could feel them falling like rain drops, staining her pale cheeks. She finally understood what it meant to sacrifice the one you love so that they can be happy. She finally understood how Brooke felt all those years ago. It just sucked that she had to get her heartbroken in the process.

_**I tried to be perfect,  
It just wasn't worth it,  
Nothing could ever be so wrong.  
It's hard to believe me,  
It never gets easy,  
I guess I knew that all along.**_

_**If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own.**_

* * *

"Flight 29 to New York boarding in five minutes!" the annoying voice boomed over the loudspeakers at the Tree Hill Airport. Brooke Davis sat with her head in her hands as she waited, waited for her escape. She was doing the one thing she was best at, she was running away. She was running away from the problems that life threw at her. Whenever things got tough, she just simply packed up and left.

"Brooke!" a familiar voice yelled and Brooke didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Lucas…" she whispered, pulling herself up from the chair she'd been occupying.

He was running at her full tilt and she wasn't sure what to do. Before she could even make up her mind he was right in front of her, pulling her into his strong arms.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, trying to pull away from his embrace.

"I couldn't let you leave Brooke. I talked with Peyton and its okay. We have her blessing Brooke. Nothing else matters. It's just you and me. How about we leave this airport and go back to my place? What do you say pretty girl?"

"I can't Lucas. This isn't about Peyton. I don't care if we have her blessing or not. It doesn't change anything. Why can't you just accept the fact that we aren't meant to be Lucas?"

"How can you say that Brooke?"

"It's so wrong Lucas. No matter how badly I want it to be right everything about us is wrong. We were never built to last and you know that," she stated stiffly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch.

Lucas grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He looked into her hazel eyes for just a second and smiled before grabbing her and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. She didn't resist because she was weak when it came to him. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly broke the kiss apart. "Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel that."

As hard as it was for her to do this, she knew she had to. "I didn't feel anything," she stated coldly."

"Don't lie to me Brooke. I know you're lying."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter whether I feel anything or not. We are never going to happen. I'm sorry but it's just too much."

"Last call for flight 29 boarding to New York!" the voice echoed over the loudspeakers, interrupting their little reunion.

"That's my flight," Brooke mumbled, grabbing her purse.

"Don't go," he whispered, painfully and it damn near broke Brooke's heart.

"I'm sorry but I have to."

"Fine, you go and do whatever you need to do but just know that I will be here when you get back and I am going to fight for you. Whatever it takes, I'll do it just to prove to you that I love you and that I am the guy for you."

"Goodbye Lucas," she whispered quietly, taking one last look at him before turning on her heel and walking towards the gate. She was going to leave everything behind. The look on Lucas's face nearly broke her heart right in half. It was so painful and sad and she wished that this wasn't goodbye. But it was and it was time to face the fact that they were never going to get that happy ending. It just wasn't fate's plan for them.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that this was so short but the next chapter is going to jump ahead a few months. Yes, I have decided to make a full story out of this. The song is pieces by sum 41 and I will putting a poll up on my page, to see who you guys want Peyton to end up with in the story. I'm open to pretty much any pairing, except Leyton.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and let me know what you think of this one!


	5. With or Without You

_**See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you**_

_**Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you**_

**_xxxxxxxx_**

4 months and 23 days. That's how long its been since Brooke Davis has set foot in Tree Hill, North Carolina. 4 months and 23 days. That's how long its been since Brooke Davis moved to New York and never looked back. But was she truly happy with her life? Absolutely not.

She left Lucas because she had to, not because she wanted to. It hurt like hell to walk out of his life but it was for the best. She couldn't risk getting her heart broken again. It was already fragile enough and she was pretty sure that it couldn't even survive the smallest crack. She loved him enough to let him go.

"Brooke Davis, get your ass out here!" the familiar voice called, breaking Brooke from her thoughts.

"What do you want slut?" the brunette groaned, rolling over in bed, clutching her pillow tightly.

"No, No, No! You are not going back to sleep," the voice insisted, grabbing the pillow and pulling it out from under Brooke.

"What the fuck?" Brooke grumbled sleepily as the person yanked the blankets out from under Brooke, causing the brunette to land on the floor with a thud.

"RACHEL!" she screamed at the smirking redhead. "I'm so going to kill you!"

"Well it got you out of bed didn't it?" she smiled deviously.

"Oh no Brookie, don't! Please don't go for my nose. I just got a new one," she grimaced, her eyes widening in horror as a look that had revenge written all over it spread across Brooke's face.

"Shove it whore. I'm not going to hit you but I will get you back."

Rachel skipped out of the room and retreated into the kitchen that the 2 of them now shared. "Why are you so happy this morning Virginia?" Brooke smirked, throwing the redheads middle name in there for a little fun.

Rachel ignored the comment. "No reason. Today just seems like a good day that's all, Penelope," she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Any plans for today?" Brooke asked, carefully raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

"It's my last day at NYU. I'm going to make the most of it," Rachel shrugged, taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Last day? You mean for the semester right?" Brooke asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head, "Afraid not. I'm transferring to Duke. I leave in a few days."

"Rachel, you can't leave me. I'm pregnant. I can't do this alone!" Brooke cried, tears streaming down her perfect face.

Rachel reached for Brooke's hand, grasping it in her own. "I'm not leaving you Brooke. You're coming with me. I already talked to Victoria and it's settled. She said she wants you to move back to Tree Hill because it is what's best for you. And don't give me any bullshit about the company suffering because it worked just fine when you lived in Tree Hill before."

Brooke shook her head sadly. "I can't go back Rach. This is my life now and Tree Hill is in my past."

Rachel shot Brooke a glare, "Why not Brooke? Lucas deserves to know his child."

"I can't put myself through that again, giving my heart to him I mean. You saw how it worked out the last time. You were there with me after he broke up with me in High School. I was a mess Rach and I can't go through that shit again."

Rachel let out a long and heavy sigh. "Brooke you and Lucas are completely different people now. Those people from High School are gone. What makes you think it won't work this time?"

"It might work but it might not. I can't risk it."

"Well then be his friend. Let him be in his child's life. You know that parents don't have to be together to raise their children," Rachel suggested, as she got up and dumped her coffee cup in the sink.

"Why are you doing this Rachel? You don't even like Tree Hill!"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Tree Hill is home. I need to get away from New York. I have too many bad memories here and I need a change," she shrugged. "I'm going to Tree Hill and that's final.

She picked up her book bag and grabbed her keys off the counter. "I'm off to school now Brooke but I want you to come with me. It's time to go back and face your demons. You know just as well as I do that keeping Lucas's child from him is wrong. He will never forgive you if you don't tell him."

"Rachel…" Brooke moaned as the redhead started out the door.

"I'll be back and we can talk about our move to Tree Hill. I know you'll do the right thing Brooke Davis. Because you always do," she winked, before slipping out the door and out of Brooke's sight.

Rachel was right. Keeping his child from him was wrong. His own father had abandoned him and the thought of abandoning his own child would make him sick to his stomach. It was so wrong. Brooke smiled as she thought about Rachel. Just 2 weeks after her return to Tree Hill she ran into Rachel. Rachel had cleaned herself up, used the money she stole from Brooke the previous year and checked herself into the best rehab centre in New York. After she got out, she quit modeling and applied to NYU, where she was accepted into their law program. She was so proud of Rachel for all the progress she'd made over the last year and a half. Rachel was a new woman now. She had been sober for almost a year and a half now. She would have the occasional drink when she was out with friends but she knew how to control herself, and she no longer drank for the wrong reasons.

* * *

Sitting alone at the bar, Lucas Scott let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hit me up Chase," he mumbled to the bartender who gave him an amused smile before turning back to fix Lucas another drink.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain brunette?" he chuckled, placing the glass in front of Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, "No."

"Nice try Luke. We all know that you still love Brooke. I mean you kind of blurted it out at the wedding," Chase smiled at the memory. He always knew that Brooke and Lucas were destined to be together. That was why he broke things off with Brooke in the first place. Because she still loved Lucas and he knew that no matter how much he loved Brooke, he could never compete.

"It hurts Chase. She left me. I thought she loved me," Lucas groaned, leaning his head against the bar in a drunken stupor.

"Lucas, I can assure you that she does love you. Wanna know a secret?" Chase asked, leaning himself against the bar.

When Lucas didn't reply Chase continued. "I always secretly rooted for the two of you."

Lucas looked up at Chase in confusion. "Why? I mean you and I aren't exactly friends."

"Because when I dated her, I knew that she loved you. I told her I loved her and she couldn't say it back. I heard her say I love you Lucas in her sleep and that broke my heart. It was also in that moment that I realized that she would always be in love with you, Lucas. It was never me. She was just using me as a distraction to get over you, like she did with both Owen and Julian. I can also see that you love her simply by the way you look at her. The sexual tension is so bloody obvious Lucas. You never looked at Peyton that way."

"It doesn't matter Chase, its over. She left and she broke my fucking heart," Lucas slurred quietly, taking a long sip of his drink, letting the alcohol burn his throat as he wiped the stray liquid from his mouth.

"Do you really think it's over Lucas?" Chase questioned, staring Lucas down. He felt bad for Lucas. He knew exactly what it felt like to be in his position. "Don't let her go Lucas. Fight for her and let her know that you are the one for her."

Lucas looked at Chase and gave him a lopsided grin. "I'll wait for her. She'll be back. She has to right?"

Chase could see the hope flicker in Lucas's eyes and he hoped for Lucas's sake that she was back. "Of course she will. Have faith in her. After all people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end," he mocked, quoting the line from Lucas's book.

"You know I stole that line from her right?" Lucas questioned as he set his drink down, letting it thump against the bar counter.

Chase just looked at Lucas, confusion written all over his face, "huh?"

"That line, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. Brooke said it to me when we were dating the first time. Before you lived here and before I broke her heart."

Chase smiled, "it's a good theory Luke. Believe in it."

"Yeah so is people always leave. Courtesy of Peyton," Lucas laughed bitterly as he lifted his drink to his mouth. "It's so wrong of me to love Brooke, considering it will never work out but I can't help it. I love her more than anyone will ever know," Lucas whispered quietly when Chase didn't reply.

"You can't control who you love Lucas. Believe me I know, I've been there before with the same girl," Chase winked as he shoved Lucas the tab. "I think you've had enough buddy. I'm going to call Haley to come and get you. Oh and good luck. I hope things work out for you and Brooke. Just remember that you have at least one supporter," Chase smiled, before walking away to serve someone else at the other end of the bar.

You can't control who you love. Chase's words rang through Lucas's head like gunshots.

"Lucas!" Haley's voice called, breaking Lucas from his thoughts.

"Haley!" Lucas slurred, trying to stand up, gripping onto random objects for support.

Haley looked at Chase knowingly. "Thanks for calling me," she smiled as she drug Lucas out of the bar.

Chase smiled, "No problem Hales."

"Lucas I have to tell you something," Haley whispered once she got into the car, putting Lucas in the passenger seat.

"What?"

"It's Brooke…"

"What about her Haley? Did something happen? Is she okay? Please tell me that she's okay," Lucas rambled worriedly, as Haley looked into his eyes intensely.

"She's moving back to Tree Hill Lucas," she answered stiffly, her voice monotone.

Lucas smiled contently. His pretty girl was coming back to Tree Hill. She was coming back for him and he was going to wait for her. He was going to fight for her and prove to her that he was the guy for her and that she was the girl for him.

Haley looked at him seriously, "Don't break her heart Luke. She can't handle it, not again."

Lucas shook his head, "I love her Hales. More than you'll ever know and I won't hurt her ever again."

"Good because you two belong together. We all know it. Hell even Peyton knows it," she smiled comfortingly, as she placed a hand on his knee.

* * *

****

AN: Short I know but I've been super busy lately. I'm sorry for the slow updates but I've got two stories running now and the summer has been the busiest one yet. Anyways BROOKE'S COMING BACK! Next chapter will be her and Rachel's arrival in Tree Hill. Song is "With or Without You by U2. Please review and I will try to update quicker next time!


	6. My Sacrifice

_**Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember**_

**_xxxx_**

Stepping off the plane, Brooke Davis took in the surroundings before her. She had to admit Tree Hill was home and even though she loved New York it was not Tree Hill and although she'd never admit it she was glad to be back.

Lucas was waiting at the New Brunswick Airport. He was awaiting Brooke's arrival and although Haley had promised to pick Brooke up, she'd sent Lucas instead. He was scanning the crowd of people for his pretty girl when he nearly bumped into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically as he turned around to be staring right in the eyes of Rachel Gatina, the female version of the devil.

"LUCAS!" she squealed, jumping into his arms and he was quite taken aback by her actions. After he broke Brooke's heart senior year Rachel had grown to despise him greatly.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he questioned once she pulled away.

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill. It's time to forget New York and move on. Besides, I just got transferred to Duke."

"Duke? You're going to college? No offense but I can't exactly picture Rachel Gatina at college," he chuckled and the truth was he couldn't. Rachel would make a great model or whatever but a college student?

"I'm studying law actually," she smiled lightly and the reaction she got from Lucas was just as she had expected.

"Wow law, that's um… great Rachel."

"I decided to pull my head out of my ass finally."

"Rachel you slut, I've been looking everywhere for you!" a familiar voice hollered and a smile crept across Lucas's face. It was a voice that only belonged to his pretty girl.

"Lucas?" she stared at him blankly, narrowing her eyes in between him and Rachel.

"Yeah I just bumped into your lover boy when I was looking for you and we got talking…"

"That's nice but we should probably go. Haley is coming to pick us up."

"Not Haley. Tutor mom hates me," Rachel groaned as she picked up her bags.

"Actually that is why I'm here. Hales couldn't make it so she sent me to get you," Lucas announced with a small smile.

"Oh okay," Brooke nodded as her and Rachel followed Lucas out of the airport.

"So where are you ladies staying?" Lucas asked once they got to his car.

"Well since Quinn is rooming with Nathan and Haley, we thought we'd just stay at a hotel until we find a place," Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she looked through the rearview mirror at Rachel.

"Actually I'm staying with Mouth. I phoned him up and he said that since Skills moved to LA he could use a new roommate…"

"Rachel!" Brooke snapped. "Where the hell am I supposed to stay? I don't wanna hotel it by myself for a few weeks."

"You can stay with me," Lucas offered with a huge smile, although he knew that she would probably turn him down.

"I guess I'll just be staying in a hotel," she grumbled, shooting Rachel a glare.

"Nonsense Brooke, I have plenty of room considering that Peyton doesn't live there anymore and I would love the company. I promise you that it won't be weird."

"Fine," she mumbled quietly, staring out the window as they drove the streets of Tree Hill.

Lucas stopped in front of Mouth's apartment to let Rachel off. "Just call us when you get in slut so we know whether we can leave or not!" Brooke hollered after her redhead friend.

"So…" Lucas looked down at his hands as he spoke. "How have you been?"

"Good. My mom is going to fly down and help me get the store back up and running. I mean Millicent has been watching it over but she closed it a few days ago to fly back to New York and do some business."

"That's good. I really missed you Brooke," he whispered, placing a hand on top of hers.

"I missed you too Luke," she smiled awkwardly but her phone vibrated, breaking the tension.

"That was a text from Rachel saying that she got in and we can go now."

* * *

"What all do you have in here?" Lucas groaned as he lugged the last of Brooke's suitcases into his house and set them on the floor.

"Well I am Brooke Davis. I need all my necessities. I kept most of my stuff in storage at Nathan and Haley's because I…"

"Knew you'd be back?" Lucas finished for her with a slight chuckle.

"Yes," she laughed. It was amazing how Lucas could still finish her sentences even after all these years.

"Well I had Nathan and Haley move all of your stuff over here since I knew you weren't staying with them and I figured that you'd be okay with rooming here for a while…" he trailed on and her eyes lit up in surprise.

"You did that for me?"

"Of course," he grinned cheekily. "I did it because I love you."

"Not again Luke," she whispered as she ran a hand across her face tiredly.

"It's not like that Brooke. I'm not going to keep pestering you because you know that I love you and I will just wait and see how it plays out okay?"

"Okay," she nodded her head. She was too tired to fight with him anyways.

"Well I was going to make you supper if you haven't already eaten," Brooke grinned widely.

Lucas burst out into a fit of laughter and she gave him a strange look, "What's so funny mister?" she asked with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Nothing. It's just that you can't cook Brooke. Back in High School when we dated you used to attempt to cook all the time and it usually resulted in the fire department showing up, then we'd get end up getting take out," he laughed lightly. "So why don't we spare the fire department an extra trip and just order take out right now?"

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed, slapping him on the chest, "I can cook. Living on your own makes you grow up you know?"

Lucas let out a defeated sigh, "Okay Davis, let's see what you've got."

* * *

_**We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there**_

**_xxxx_**

Brooke's phone vibrated as she was putting the final touches on her homemade pasta sauce. Wiping her hands, she quickly reached for the phone and saw the words new text from Slut flashing across the screen.

**Hey slut, how's living with Lucas going? I bet you guys haven't even had dinner yet, you probably skipped it and went straight to dessert. Wink Wink. **

**XOXO-Rach.**

Brooke rolled her eyes, and began pressing buttons on her phone.

**Shut up whore. I'm making supper for Luke and I right now and I can assure you that there will be no dessert. XOXO-B.**

Brooke was about to get started on supper again when her phone interrupted her yet again.

**I'm really convinced :). But seriously Brooke you need to tell Lucas about the baby soon. It's not fair to him and you wouldn't like it if he kept something that big from you. Besides, that boy loves you and he would never leave you so just do it Brooke and no I'm not going to shut up until you tell him! XOXO-Rach.**

Brooke stared at the message blankly. Every word that Rachel had said was right. Lucas did deserve to know and she couldn't keep hiding it from him. The baby was just as much his as it was hers. Brooke snapped her phone shut and took in a deep breath. Tonight she would tell Lucas, tonight she would give him an excuse for the little bit of weight she'd noticeably gained over the last few months.

As she stirred the pasta, Brooke hummed along to the music that was playing in the background. _In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._ Brooke was dancing and using the wooden spoon as a microphone as she belted out the words to the Jason Derulo song "In my head" at the top of her lungs. To top things off, her voice was not overly pleasant as she screeched the lyrics out.

Lucas stood behind the brunette, an amused smile creeping across his face as he watched her sway to the music. She was getting ready for her big finale as the song ended and when she turned around she saw Lucas staring at her with a smile on his face, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Holy shit Luke. I thought you were outside," she groaned, looking away with embarrassment as he burst into laughter.

"Brooke, I think your dancing is great," Lucas smiled brightly, receiving a frown in return.

"What about my singing?"

"Uh… well it could uh… use some work I guess," Lucas stammered as she looked for the right words, not wanting to hurt Brooke's feelings.

"Okay, this is awkward," Brooke mumbled as she turned back to the stove and shut the burner off. "Supper's ready now so help yourself."

* * *

"Wow Brooke this smells amazing," Lucas commented as he sniffed the aroma of homemade pasta with garlic bread and Caesar salad.

"Wait till you taste it," she smiled as she heaped the food up onto two plates and set them both on the table.

"So you excited to be back in town?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence that had washed over them.

Brooke nodded, "I missed this place more than anyone will ever know."

Lucas cracked a smile, "It kind of grows on people."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you back in town?"

Brooke took a sip of her wine and swallowed her food. "Because Rachel got transferred to Duke and wanted me to move with her."

"I know you better than you think Brooke and I don't buy that excuse. You would've stayed in New York regardless of whether Rachel moved or not. You came back here for something and you just don't want to tell anyone what it is."

"Lucas…" Brooke groaned heavily. Maybe now was the time to tell him. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" he asked worriedly as he noticed the flushed look on Brooke's face.

He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "You can tell me anything Brooke. Does it have to do with why you came back?"

She nodded slowly, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Brooke you're scaring me," he whispered quietly as he noticed the painful look on Brooke's face. Maybe she was with someone else. If that were the case he wasn't sure how he would react.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper as she spoke. The minute those words left her mouth Lucas just sat in shock.

"Say something Lucas please," she begged, the silence scaring her.

"How far along are you?" he choked out finally.

"Just over 4 months. Almost 5 I guess," she shrugged, looking at her hands as she spoke.

"That would explain the slight weight gain."

She nodded, "The doctor told me that because I have a very petit frame I probably wouldn't gain very much weight."

"It's gonna be okay Brooke," he whispered as he pulled her in for a hug. "The baby is mine right?"

"Of course it is yours Lucas. Despite popular belief I am not a slut!"

"I wasn't implying that you were a slut Brooke. It's just that we are not together so I wasn't sure if you had slept with anyone else or not during that time frame."

"I'm sorry, it's just the hormones I guess," she laughed lightly as she buried her head in Lucas's chest. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I'm young and what if I'm a terrible mom? I'm scared that you might leave me and I'll have to do this all on my own…"

"Brooke look at me," Lucas commanded as he pulled her chin up and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I love you and I would never leave you or this child. I know what it feels like to grow up without a father and I would never abandon my child. You will be a great mom Brooke. You're amazing with Jamie, you were great to Sam and you were awesome with Angie. You have the experience and I know that there is nobody that I would rather have mother my child than you."

"Lucas…"

"It's okay Brooke. We will figure this out okay?" he whispered soothingly as tears poured from her eyes.

She nodded her head slowly and he stepped forward and enveloped her in a warm hug. "This kid will have an amazing life."

"What about us?" she asked curiously once they pulled apart.

"Well how about we just keep things how they are and see how they play out. Who knows maybe when the child is born, you will be ready to let me back into your heart and we can be a family. But for now, I am going to fight for you and prove to you that I am not only the guy for you but that you are also the girl for me."

"Thank you Lucas."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding and for supporting me."

* * *

_**When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice**_

**_xxxx_**

"You tired yet?" Lucas asked after they cleaned off the table and did the dishes.

They had decided that tomorrow they would tell everyone over dinner that they were having a baby in just 4 short months.

Brooke nodded, "I'm wiped."

"Well you can take the master and I'll take the guest room," Lucas offered as he shut the light off in the kitchen and padded down the hall.

Lucas crossed over the hall and into the bathroom when he was sure that Brooke had settled into bed.

As he walked by her room he heard a small whisper. "Lucas?"

"Yeah Brooke?" he asked, walking backwards and peering into the room.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asked with a small voice. "I just want to feel like I'm not alone."

Lucas was shocked that Brooke wanted his company but he could never resist Brooke Davis. She was an addiction.

"Of course I'll stay with you pretty girl," he grinned, closing the door behind himself and slipping into the bed next to her.

She surprised him by cuddling up close to him and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly.

"We're going to get through this okay Brooke?" he whispered comfortingly as she just nodded her head.

"Are you excited?" she asked randomly and it brought a smile to his lips.

"Of course I am. I hope he or she looks just like his or her mommy."

"But with his or her daddy's eyes," Brooke finished for him with a content smile across her face.

"I'm scared to tell Peyton," she spoke, finally addressing the subject that both had managed to dance around all evening.

"Brooke, it will be fine. Peyton will understand. We have had our closure and she knows how I feel about you so us having a baby won't hurt her Brooke."

"How do you know that Luke? You guys were going to get married almost 5 months ago and now your ex-girlfriend from High School is 5 months pregnant with your baby and you expect her not to be hurt? Lucas you meant everything to Peyton and now she has to deal with seeing us together every day because our lives are gonna change. We are going to be together a lot more now that we will have something binding us together for life."

"We will just have to hope for the best pretty girl," Lucas whispered as she ran a hand through Brooke's hair. "Now turn that brain of yours off and get some sleep. We can further discuss this in the morning."

She nodded and did something that surprised Lucas. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. It was brisk and her lips barely brushed his but the spark they had created was electrifying. "Goodnight Lucas," she whispered as she closed her eyes in attempt to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Lucas touched his lips, which were still tingling with excitement from the contact of Brooke Davis's lips against his own and a small smile spread across his face. He was going to be having a baby with Brooke Davis, the love of his life. Everything was going to change. His whole life was going to change and so was hers.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lack of other characters in this chapter. Next chapter will feature others like Victoria, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Mouth, Quinn, Clay and more Rachel of course. Song is My Sacrifice by Creed. Please Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
